1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable packaging bag and more particularly, to such an inflatable packaging bag, which comprises a plurality of independent air bags joined together by heat sealing. The independent air bags surround a storage space for receiving storage items requiring protection from impact etc. Even if some of the independent air bags are punctured, the inflatable packaging bag can still work well to protect storage items against vibration and impact.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, plastic packing sheets with small air cells may be used to pack storage items in cartons and to protect storage items against vibration and impact. These plastic packing sheets are effective to absorb weak shock waves, however they cannot protect storage items against significant impact.
Taiwan patent publication no. 363600 discloses a buffer packing bag, which comprises an inner wall, an outer wall, and an air chamber defined between the inner wall and the outer wall. When the buffer packing bag is inflated, the inner wall is closely attached to the storage item, and the inflated air chamber gives protection to the storage item. Taiwan patent publication no. 128326 discloses a buffer packing material, which comprises a rectangular air bag with a check valve. According to this design, the body of the buffer packing material is folded up, forming two air bag portions, which have respective inner sides sealed to each other with a sealing line. When inflating the buffer packing material, the sealing line limits the inflation status of the corresponding side of the buffer packing material.
The aforesaid two prior art designs use the air chamber or air bag portions to protect storage items against vibration etc. However, if the air chamber or one air bag portion is penetrated or ruptured during transportation, air immediately leaks out of the buffer packing bag or buffer packing material, and the buffer packing bag or buffer packing material will soon lose the buffering and protecting feature. Further, the air valve structures of the aforesaid two prior art designs are complex and require too much labor during fabrication, thereby resulting in high manufacturing cost.